


Pretty Eyes

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is drugged and loopy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Sixteen year old Alec is missing.





	Pretty Eyes

Let's return to an earlier time in the Redefined AU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus taps a black painted nail against his phone. Alec texted him over an hour ago, saying that he was on his way home. A trip that should have taken thirty minutes or so. Alec has been taking the subway home from the Institute since he was thirteen, unless it was late or weather conditions were horrible.

At first, Magnus was a bit apprehensive, but Alec insisted. He wanted to be more independent and not have to rely on Magnus for a portal every time he was ready to leave the Institute.

Magnus checks his phone again, it's now an hour and a half since that text message and Alec still hasn't arrived home. Magnus takes a deep breath to steady himself as he calls Alec. The phone rings twice, then goes to voice mail. Alec's phone is off.

Magnus stands, puts the phone in his pocket and closes his eyes.

Magnus was surprised to find out that not only was he able to heal Alec with the love rune but he was able to track his favorite ShadowHunter with it as well. Two months after it appeared, Alec took a subway trip to The Bronx. Magnus and Jace had a contest who could track him first. Magnus had a portal opened to his location before Jace could even trace his parabatai rune with his stele.

Magnus thinks of Alec's smile and opens a portal. He finds himself in a hallway. He glances into a room and sees Alec slumped on the floor against the far wall. His hands are handcuffed in front of him.

Magnus walks into the room, his cat eyes looking for Alec's kidnapper. He sees Alec's stele and phone on a table. Magnus flicks a hand and Alec's property is transported to his room.

A mundane walks in from another entrance and glares at Magnus, "You don't belong here."

Magnus readies his magic, "Neither does he."

The mundane laughs, "Finders keepers."

"Get out of my way."

The mundane pulls a firearm from his belt and points it at Magnus, "Possession is nine-tenths of the law."

Magnus throws a fireball at him. The mundane bursts into flames and runs around the room screaming in pain. Magnus coldly watches until the mundane falls to the floor, dead.

Magnus looks at Alec and sees the teenager looking at him with dazed eyes and a slight smile. Alec giggles, "Magnus is here."

Magnus runs to him and sits beside him on the floor, "Alec, are you okay?"

Alec giggles, "They're pretty."

Magnus smiles, "What's pretty?"

Alec moves closer to him, "Your eyes are pretty."

Magnus quickly blinks and regains control over his eyes. Alec pouts, "You took away the pretty eyes." He looks down at his arms, "Why can't I move my hands?"

Magnus snaps his fingers and the handcuffs are gone, "Alec, are you hurt?"

Alec shakes his head, "No. I don't think so."

"Can you stand?"

Alec giggles, "I am standing."

Magnus laughs, "No, Alexander, you are sitting on the floor." He gently holds Alec's arm as he helps the ShadowHunter to his feet.

Alec smiles, "I guess you were right." He looks around, "Magnus, there is a bad man here, be careful."

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Bad man? What did he do to you?"

Alec rubs his arm, "He gave me a needle and it hurt."

"What else?"

Alec shakes his head and almost falls, but Magnus has a strong grip on his arm, "That's it. He was saying stuff but I wasn't listening." He checks his pocket, "Magnus, where's my phone? I have to text you and let you know I'm going to be late."

Magnus gently kisses his forehead, "Your phone is in your room. I'm taking you to the Infirmary."

Alec's eyes widen, "No Magnus, I want to go home."

Magnus smiles, "First I want you checked out, then we will see what the doctor says."

Alec shakes his head, "I'm fine Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "No you're not." He creates a portal and guides Alec through it.

Magnus leads Alec into a room and gets him to sit on the bed, "Don't move, I'm going to get a doctor."

Alec pouts, "I don't need a doctor, I need to go home."

Magnus sighs and gently kisses Alec's forehead, "Humor me. Let a doctor look at you, then we will go home."

Alec smiles, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Alec swings his legs, "Okay."

Magnus nods and walks out the room. He finds a doctor down the hall and explains what happened to Alec. The doctor and Magnus return to the room and find Alec, face first in the pillow, sleeping, his legs still dangling off the bed. The doctor gently sits him up and examines him, while Magnus stands by the door.

Alec wakes up, pushes the doctor away from him and screams, "Magnus."

Magnus slowly walks over to the bed, "It's okay, Alec. Let the doctor finish."

Alec blinks at him and nods, "Oh, okay." He smiles at the doctor, "Sorry."

The doctor smiles at him, "You were given a powerful drug, young man."

Alec smiles, "But I'm a powerful guy."

The doctor and Magnus laugh. The doctor nods, "You just need to sleep it off."

Alec nods and tugs on Magnus' sleeve, "I want to sleep in my bed."

Magnus glances at the doctor, "Is it okay if I take him home?"

Alec tugs harder on his sleeve, "Why are you asking permission? You are my Protector and you promised."

The doctor nods, "Yes, he doesn't have to stay here."

Alec nods, "Thank you, can we go now?" He holds Magnus' sleeve as he stands up. Magnus grabs his arm. He smiles at Magnus, "Thank you."

Magnus laughs, "You're welcome." He nods at the doctor and creates a portal. He puts an arm around Alec and helps him walk through it.

Alec giggles as they arrive in the loft, "Home sweet home."

Magnus helps him to his bedroom. Alec sits on his bed and looks around his room, "There's my phone, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "I told you."

Alec smiles, "Yes you did."

Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec is in tshirt and sleeping pants. He helps Alec get under the covers. Alec grabs his arm, "Stay with me, please Magnus."

Magnus nods as he sits against the pillows and stretches out his legs. Alec curls against his side and rests his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus holds him and finally relaxes knowing that Alec is safe in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. It's still night. He looks at Alec and smiles. Alec is playing with his fingers, "Alec why aren't you sleeping?"

Alec looks at him with wide eyes, "Why aren't you?"

Magnus laughs, "I asked you first."

Alec pouts, "My head hurts."

"Pick you head up."

Alec lifts his head from Magnus' chest. Magnus traces the love rune and smiles as it glows blue then returns to black. He kisses Alec's head and gently lays it back on his chest. Alec snuggles closer and sighs. Magnus fixes the sheets over him and strokes his hair.

After a few minutes, Magnus smiles as Alec's soft snores fill the room. Magnus falls asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and sees the sun shining through the window.

Alec is humming to himself. Magnus laughs.

Alec looks up, "Morning Magnus."

Magnus kisses his nose, "Good morning, Alexander. How's your head?"

"Better, and I feel like myself."

Magnus smiles, "Good. Hungry?"

Alec nods. He sits up, "Why did you keep them hidden from me?"

"Keep what hidden from you?"

"Your eyes, Magnus. Nine years, and I have never seen your pretty eyes."

Magnus shrugs, "Not that I kept them hidden, I just never had reason to show them to you."

"Right. All the times you protected me, then turned your head away, now I know why. But I don't know WHY you wouldn't let me see them."

Magnus turns to get off the bed, but Alec grabs his arm, "Magnus, I love you, please explain this to me."

Magnus smiles, "Alexander, you are wise beyond your years."

Alec nods, "Let's what Izzy tells me, but don't change the subject."

"I've shown lovers ten times your age, my cat eyes and they have either ran from my bed screaming or kicked me out of their bed cursing. I didn't want to be rejected by you."

Alec takes Magnus' head in his hands and looks him in the eye, "I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, love you, Magnus Bane, and nothing you do or say or reveal will make me run from you." He kisses Magnus on the lips. "There I sealed it with a kiss." He smiles shyly and sits back.

Magnus nods, "Okay, then it is official."

Alec nods, "Damn right it is."

"Breakfast or do you want to shower first?"

"Shower."

Magnus nods, "Gives me time to go to the bagel place."

Alec smiles, "Yum."

Magnus laughs. He kisses Alec's forehead, "See you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Magnus gets out of the bed and leaves the room. Alec stands up and walks into his bathroom.

Last night's drama is history, today is a new day.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little story to introduce Alec to Magnus' cat eyes.

Now I have to fix up the order. :D

Oh and next up, Max's Adventures take him to a new AU.


End file.
